rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Planning the Heist
Planning the Heist is the 13th episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 9. Characters Freelancer *Leonard Church *Counselor *Agent Carolina *Four Seven Niner *Agent North Dakota *Agent Maine *Agent Washington *Agent Connecticut *Agent Wyoming *Agent New York *Agent South Dakota *Alpha (Voice Only) *Tex (Mentioned Only) *Unnamed Blue Soldier Plot The episode begins with an outside shot of the Mother of Invention. We then see The Director and hear a voice talking to him about his calculations. As The Director begins to reprimind the voice he reveals it to be none other than the Alpha's. Alpha tells the Director he has a visitor and Carolina walks into the room. The Director tells The Alpha to log off and Carolina begins to tell him that the team is ready. The Director goes into the other room debrifing the Agents. He tells them Carolina is in charge of the mission, due to her being the number one Freelancer. She begins to tell them of suspected Insurection activity in the area. She tells them their objective is to infiltrate a 100 story building filled with UNSC troops loyal to the Insurrection. She tells them they are to infiltrate and recieve the "Sarcophagus". They decide to go into two teams. Team A, who is to infiltrate the building consists of: Carolina, Washington, and Maine. Team B, who will go after a high level officer containing a code to open the Sarcophagus consists of: North Dakota, Wyoming, and C.T.. Wash is informed he has lock duty as York is still in the infirmiry. York comes in saying not to give his job away so quickly. They say he's supposed to be in the hospital to which he replies their records say he is. Wash begins to question if York should go, due to his eye injury, but Carolina says if he says he's good he's good. The Director adds York to Team A making it Carolina, Wash, Maine, and York. She then tells them Team B will consist of North, C.T., and Wyoming. She says once they are in the building Team B is to attack. When C.T. asks about South The Director states that she shall not be going on the mission. C.T. then asks about Tex going on the mission, in which The Director tells her enough questions. When Wash asks what the Sarcophagus will look like Carolina responds no one knows. She says that it will, however, have specific markings, in which North remarking a time he saw the same markings at the Bjordinal Cyrogenics Research Facility. The Director says that's because they're the ones who made it. When asked if they know what's in it, The Director says they do. When C.T. asks how they know whats inside but not what it looks like she's given a look and she apologizes. The Director then tells them to leave, with the scene going to 2 Pelicans leaving the Mother of Invention. Transcript Coming Soon Trivia *York's rank has decreased to sixth. South's name has also been taken off the list. *This marks the first time that Church's voice is used as the Alpha A.I. It could be possible that this episode occured before his torture that produce more A.I s Category:Episodes Category:Season 9